


Pirates and Dat Booty

by lovevalley45



Category: Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard - Rick Riordan
Genre: Bad Pick Up Lines, Crack, Flirting, I have no shame, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 09:38:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 66
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7217248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovevalley45/pseuds/lovevalley45
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bad pirate pick up lines with everyone's favorite couple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pirates and Dat Booty

**Author's Note:**

> Miss me bitches? It's been a while because  
> a) lack of inspiration  
> b) I actually wrote this a while back based on a video featuring the Carmilla cast and.... yeah.  
> But, hey, I hope that, since it's summer, I can write more and find some good inspiration with my wacky/gay friend group.  
> So, hedgehogs, I'm here for a while.

“Hey, TJ?” Magnus asked.

“Yeah?” TJ replied as Magnus walked over to him.

“If you had a parrot, would it be on this shoulder,” he tapped TJ’s shoulder, “or this one?” he asked, reaching over to tap TJ’s other shoulder. Magnus draped his arm across his shoulders, smirking.

Well, I’d looking for that booty,” TJ replied, winking at Magnus. 

“Smooth,” Mallory laughed from next to him. 

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> and yes yet another crack fic  
> this time i can't blame Angel


End file.
